


《和暴君一起重生了-70》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 4





	《和暴君一起重生了-70》

“雪少主。这对你和云少仙主来说的确不公平，然而我们要考虑的是六道众生。你也不想二十年前的浩劫再重演一遍，对吗？”

雪怀低声怒吼道：“那就把你们那个所谓退隐神游的浮黎宫主拉回来！二十年前他可以，二十年后也可以！”

“我们也想，雪少主。然则我父王游历的地界已经在六界之外，联系不到他。”白弈像是早料到他会有这样的反应，表现很平静，“我自身压制星盘，寸步难行，暂时无法离开天界。我的爱人容仪，亲率兵马镇守仙界边陲，魔族要是来犯，他首当其冲。令尊的意思也是如此，如今不是感情用事的时候，每个人都时刻准备牺牲自己，我们只能无所不用其极。”

雪怀背影顿了顿，没说什么，径自离去了。

*

一夜无梦。

浮黎宫身处雪山中央，外边是皑皑白雪。雪怀半梦半醒间，总觉得自己身在冬洲，睡在自己卧房的小榻上。浮沉间总以为云错在自己身边，伸手一摸，又没有。

他出来得急，没把饕餮鬼带在身边。想到最近发生的事情，他心里发冷，更睡不着了。

他披衣起身，走出寝殿外。

一出门，廊下似有个值守的星官，回头看向他：“雪少主，有什么事情吗？”

雪怀对对方依稀有些印象，晓得对方是杀破狼三星中的贪狼星君，以前和他们家有过走动来往。于是过去打了个招呼，简单寒暄了几句。

贪狼听说了这次的事情，叹息一声：“他们一家子都是这个脾气，太子活脱脱就是我们帝君早年时，雪少主，我代我们太子向您道个歉。”

雪怀摇摇头：“也不必。”

说到底，他上一世当左护法时，类似的手段也用过不少。上位者有自己的考量，只求结果不虑过程，为大多数人的利益牺牲少数人。眼下只是落到了自己的头上，他没办法在这件事上锱铢必较。

更何况，这些事里桩桩件件都有雪家的影子。雪宗的意志就是雪家的意志，老一辈的狠辣决绝，他由始至终被蒙在鼓里，他亦没什么立场去指责别人。

雪怀披着衣服，立在廊下看了一会儿雪。

贪狼忽而问他：“雪少主，云少主是要登基仙主了么？青鸟的消息还没来，不过这件事应该快了吧。你们有了婚约，到时候你要佐他治下。”

雪怀不知道说什么，想了想后说，“可能吧。”

“那你也没空过来当星官了，哎，七杀星星位空缺这么久，我本以为你会过来的。”贪狼说，倒像是真的很遗憾似的，却又从袖子里掏出了一个盒子，递给他，“当年我们看你时，你还是个豆丁，眨眼间都跟人成亲了。这是我和破军星给你准备的新婚贺礼，本来是想用作你上任后，我们三星会照的贺礼的，不过现在送出去也不亏。”

雪怀接过来，看见是一樽玉盘螭。

贪狼咧嘴冲他笑：“新婚快乐了，雪少主。”

雪怀道了谢，低头瞅着这个红木盒子，喃喃道：“……也不知道三生石修好了没有。”

贪狼没听清：“什么？”

雪怀却摇摇头，低声说：“没什么。”

*

第二天一大早，雪怀参与了在场众人的部署会议，大约听了个来龙去脉。

白弈与其他人本来做好了他不配合、不参与的准备，但众人却惊见这十七岁的少年不仅收敛了昨天那样排斥的态度，反而沉着认真地加入了他们的讨论，还提出了好几个建议。

目前天界联合仙界严防死守，除了守着以外，目前的意见是还要主动进攻，以此来获得主动权。

天兵已经部署整齐，剩下的要联合九州仙界的兵力，就要看云琰那边的意思了。

然而，很快有一个仙官来报：“目前九洲那边局势还不明朗，仙主云琰身体不大好，就传位给谁的事情上尚且在僵持，现在去过问恐怕不是好时机。云少仙主怕是要和自己的亲叔叔打起来。”

白弈“啧”了一声：“我一直不建议天界仙界分家就是这个原因，琐碎事多。都什么时候了，还在这里争一个位置。”

雪怀抿了抿嘴，淡声说：“我去看看情况吧。”

白弈瞥了他一眼，倒是没说什么，低头拨了虎符和命符，“也好，劳烦雪少主。另外，为了尽早稳住事态，浮黎宫会分拨一批兵士，极力支持云错登基。”

*

大军整备，雪怀作为监军整装待发，牵着九色鹿站在云端时，尚且觉得恍如隔世。

却的的确确是隔了整整一辈子，跨过生死，最后成了一个圆，走在了相似的道路上。

跨过北天门后，是东君洗濯车马的仙境泉池，曾经有九个太阳的地方。大军在这里交接。

云错本人没有来——云琰随时可能出现状况，他这个时候一步都不能离开中洲。代替他来的，是一个陌生的男子，长身玉立，朗声道：“少仙主命我来此交接军务，对面可是浮黎宫监军雪怀？”

雪怀亮出白弈的结印与虎符，也请对方表明身份，便听见来人报了自己的名字：“鄙人少仙主座下左护法邵音。”

左护法。

雪怀愣了一下。不知道为了什么，仅仅这三个字，就让他心内犹如滚汤翻搅了一下，闷闷的一下子没泄出来。

他勉强笑道：“幸会。”

*

他没来过中洲，仅有的一次，还是云错带他过来这里养伤，停驻在中洲某个静谧的山林医馆中。

这里和常年大雪的冬洲不同，气候干燥，土地黑沉。东风穿过高大巍峨的古城墙，时常发出呜呜的气音，如同萧声。这里的一切都庞大生冷，整个王城仿佛一处精密切合的卯榫与齿轮，压得人喘不过气来。

雪怀和邵音吃了一顿饭，席间还有其他人陪同，简单聊了聊最近的状况。

席间，邵音压低声音告诉他：“仙主其实有意将位置传给少仙主，少仙主也有这个意向，然而其他人总有异议，质疑少仙主的出身和品性，现在两边僵持不下，只看到时候仙主崩逝，谁在人床前，谁能先拿到遗诏便是了。无论哪种情况，我们都已经做好了两手准备。”

雪怀点头，一时也不知道说些什么，最后说：“既然这样，我需要做什么呢？”

他清楚地知道，云错其实并不缺浮黎宫的这点兵力。他们大张旗鼓地过来，其实就是一个意思：作为天庭，对仙洲继立的事情表个态而已。这样给云错的叔父那边造成压力，算是为云错上位造势。

果然，就听见这个左护法说：“无事，请您好好休息。天兵与我们的兵士在调度上难免不太和衬，磨合起来大约要些时间，事成就在今夜了，您安稳地度过这一夜，明天早晨便能邀您共睹大业。魔界的事情，我们之后再商量也不迟。”

雪怀便懂了对方的意思。

云错不需要他。

地方还是熟悉的地方，然而如今雪怀连云错的幕僚府都进不去。他们给他安排了客室，用过午饭后各自午睡歇下了，雪怀睡不着，顺着自己熟悉的地方走，登上鼓楼，在姹紫嫣红的花园里转了几圈儿，又爬上城墙边，趴在栏杆上往演武场里面看。

演武场里的人，他分不清是哪一边的人，又或是哪一边的都不是，只是跟着云琰苟延残喘的卫队而已。很奇怪的，他从来没有以看客的角度来看过这个地方，兵士操练，口号声真如雷霆，尽情挥洒汗水。

然后他就看见了云错。

从演武场的另一边过来，骑着一匹仙马，前呼后拥，整个人显得高挑而沉默。他在人前的那种轻慢、带着威慑力与压迫性的一面又出来了，身披深红织纹的披风，英姿飒爽。

雪怀看了他一会儿，想要离开的前一刹那，却见到云错像是有感应似的，抬头望他这里看过来。目光对上的一瞬间，雪怀微微怔忡了一下，然后移开了视线，转身下楼。

*

雪怀身上什么都没带，于是去找邵音要了点钱，想出去转转。

王城繁华如昔，雪怀揣着一袋子金瓜子，漫无目的地游荡。他凭着记忆，先是去找一家好吃的点心铺，结果发现还人家还没开张，于是又去了他们常去的一个酒楼，随便点了几个小菜。

吃完饭，他去街边逛，看了戏园子的戏，去茶楼酒肆听了一些仙家八卦，又拐弯去兵器铺子，挑了半天后，挑了一把银色的漂亮装饰刀，刚好配他的灵火铳。

然后他没有事情做，就闲逛，遇见自己认识的路，或者不认识的路，七拐八弯，没有明确的目的地，只是杀时间。日光从他头顶移动到斜前方，最后落下去了。

他觉得有点累了，于是找了个地方坐着。没什么人，一处偏僻窄巷后的小石桥，他坐在那上面，底下是干涸的河床，丛生着泛光的仙草，在即将到来的黑夜里泛着淡青的光华。

他想起他有一回去风洲找云错会和。

他们都是第一次去，云错先带人过去了，他随后才赶来。到地方的时候云错正好彻夜忙完了睡下，来不及给他接风洗尘，他就留了字条给他，说是自己出去转转。

可是还没转多少圈的时候，云错就跑出来找到了他。当时他身边也没有带任何护卫，和他一样，形单影只地走了出来，如同迷途的狼一样和复杂的地形周旋着。

云错问他：“你刚来这里，连路都不认识，一个人，要走到哪里去？”

他有点奇怪：“我又不会走丢。”

云错就不说话。

*

雪怀在小石桥边坐了一会儿，觉得自己休息好了，想了想不知道往何处去，于是又慢腾腾地起来，准备原路返回。  


然而等他走到巷口时，却被一只手猛地拉了过去——天快黑了，这里唯一的光源只有远处人家屋里暖黄的灯火，只能窥见一个模糊的光影，却让人的眼睛看起来尤其亮。

他来不及说话，来不及抵抗，整个人就被摁在了墙边，死死地吻了下去。

唇舌交缠，比以往任何一次都要更加用力，几乎让他喘不过气来。

“云……错。”他只能断断续续地叫出这个名字，却受到了更加猛烈的侵占，他头一次觉得亲吻是一件疼痛的事情——眼前英挺的青年毫无耐性地啮咬着他的唇舌，顶.弄他的口腔，随后才仿佛幼兽舔舐伤口一样，变得轻和温柔。

像他每回冲他撒娇的样子，又奶又乖，惹人心疼的。

“雪怀哥。”云错低低地叫他。

雪怀一边吸着气，一面冷笑着抬眼看他：“现在就不用装模作样了吧，君上。”

上辈子他一直直呼他大名，云错没有表字，就这么一直叫了下去。到了后来不能这样了——君臣有别，他作为左护法，纵然关系再亲近，也不能直呼君主大名，所以就跟其他人一样，叫他君上。

云错眼神一暗，深深地看了他一眼，哑着嗓子说：“是。”

转瞬间，眼前的男人就恢复成了他白天里见到的那个冷漠、威势逼人的模样，他扣着雪怀的颈子，忽而一把把他整个人都扛在了肩头，几个错身，身边的场景就变幻了，不知道身在何处。

雪怀被他这么一弄，只觉得天旋地转，胃顶着云错的肩头，极为不舒服。

云错似乎察觉到了这一点，手里力度换了换，改扛为抱。雪怀天旋地转之中，两眼一抹黑，黑暗中什么也看不清，半晌后他只想起问一句话：“这是哪？”

云错就这么随随便便地闯了进来，应该也不是寻常民宅。

云错说：“是给你准备的地方。”

冰凉的捆仙锁拴住手腕，雪怀还没得及发问，云错便已经压了上来，吻住他的嘴唇。他全身都被牢牢地压制住了，连一丝一毫的空隙都没有。

像是有一团隐火在他眼前绽开，云错眼底闪耀着幽微的火光，深红的，可以说是毫无掩饰。他冷酷、贪婪，带着执着得近乎于偏执的占有欲，那是狼盯上猎物的眼神。

他的行为也正如一匹暴戾的狼王，云错单手轻轻掐着他的脖颈，随时提防着雪怀可能会有的反抗，而他的猎物却没有这样做。

雪怀没有任何反抗，甚至连说话都没有。

他眯起他漂亮的眼睛仰头看他，眼神柔和安定，像是某种默许。

有点疼痛，也都生生忍下来了。

云错嘶哑着开口道歉：“对不起，我没学会，雪怀，我已经很努力在学了，但是我不知道要怎么长大，对不起。我一直在想这件事情，我做不到。”

“可是你说你不想理我了……雪怀，你告诉我应该怎么去做。”云错俯身看着他，手上的力道仍然没有减轻，雪怀皱着眉，闷哼出声。

明明他才是被压迫、禁锢的一方，可是云错的声音却委屈得很，“我会当仙主，我会去打仗，我不会再让任何人受到伤害了，但是我只想明白了一点，我上辈子做错了事情。”

雪怀想问他是什么事情，可是到底是一声惊喘被压在了喉咙里，化作一声低低的喟叹，你轻，轻点，云错。”

他快要掉眼泪了，伸手挠住他的肩膀，“轻一点……”

和以前不一样，这次求饶并没有为他换来更温柔的对待，云错很固执。狼王叼住猎物的脖颈，用尖利的牙齿摩挲脆弱的猎物，仿佛随时都能咬断猎物的喉咙一样，可是他的声音却依然温柔：“上辈子我就不该让你当我的左护法，我应该直接立你为后，把你关起来，永远只许见我一个人。我就是这样的人，雪怀，我改不了，没有你，我什么事情都不想做。我怕你什么时候就不喜欢我了，走了，到时候你要我怎么办？”

他喃喃重复着，“你要我怎么办？”

雪怀默然不语。

片刻后，他轻轻说：“傻。”

他伸手抚上眼前人的发：“长不大就长不大吧，我还有一辈子来陪你，我昨天也想了一下。其实一对道侣当中，只需要一个人长大就好。”

云错怔怔地看着他。

他说着说着，忽而觉得眼睛有些酸涩。雪怀偏过头，用手背挡住眼睛：“可是他们都在骗我。真的和假的我都分不清，他们只想让我把你骗来打仗。他们在利用你。”

也不知道哪里来的这种委屈，他就是觉得云错委屈而已。

他爱了两辈子，为了他放下骄矜和偏见的小仙郎，是别人眼里的“废子”。从小不得人青眼，这个时候还要被人利用。

大事当前，容不得他脆弱，也容不得他护短。所以他这次忍着，从仙洲一路忍到这里来，该做的事情都做了，这才把话告诉他。  
他什么都没有了，只有他还可以陪伴在他身边。

“没事啊，雪怀哥。”云错看见他哭了，先是愣了一下神，然后急急忙忙地俯身亲吻他，“没事的，就算是你骗我都没关系。打仗是我自己想打，因为你在仙界，所以我会为了仙界打仗。不为别的，你是我开战的唯一理由。”

他仍然是浑不在意的样子。

雪怀觉得自己的眼泪要憋不住了，他哽咽着，晶莹的水痕自眼角滑落，也不知道自己到底在说什么：“那你要好好打仗，不要受伤。这次我没办法陪在你身边了，我要回冬洲守着我们的仙民，我们都好好过完这一关，好不好？”

“我会的。”云错望着他，突然笑了起来，“你在心疼我，雪怀，我好高兴。”

*

他们仿佛重临第一次时的迷蒙与困惑，整个天地间只剩下了彼此，仿佛他们在的地方就是世界中心，直接穿越了时间与死亡。

是一个像黄昏一样灿烂的、酣甜的梦境。

雪怀抱着云错的脊背，隐隐听闻外面有钟声响起。悠远沉重，闷闷地震在他心上，对应着心脏跳动的频率，仿佛全身的骨骼都要跟着一起震颤起来。

他推了推云错，勉强问道：“什么声音？你那边什么情况？你还不回去吗？”

云错低笑一声，俯身重新把他压回去：“没事，是丧钟啊。”


End file.
